The present invention relates to a new and distinct Hybrid Tea cultivar of Rose plant, botanically known as Rosa hybrid, hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘SPESALLE’.
The new Hybrid Tea Rose ‘SPESALLE’ is a product of a breeding program conducted by the inventor, Erik Spek, in Boskoop, The Netherlands. Asexual reproduction of the new hybrid rose ‘SPESALLE’ is generally performed by grafting, although it can be grown on its own roots. Propagation through patch budding has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction. The new cultivar reproduces true-to-type.
The new cultivar is produced from the cross of two unpatented, proprietary red seedlings, breeder code ‘245’ as the female parent and breeder code ‘301’ as the male parent.
Initial seed germination and asexual reproduction of the claimed variety ‘SPESALLE’ took place in Boskoop, The Netherlands, in a climate-controlled greenhouse. After the initial asexual reproduction, plants were selected and shipped to a test facility in Valle de los Chillos, Ecuador for further asexual reproduction and final selection under more typical commercial growing conditions near the equator.
As the variety is genetically stable, the genotype of ‘SPESALLE’ plants is identical when grown in The Netherlands or in Ecuador, however there is variation in the phenotype due to the difference in climactic conditions. Therefore, the final asexual reproduction and selection of ‘SPESALLE’ plants occurred in Valle de los Chillos, Ecuador, and commercial production of ‘SPESALLE’ plants occurs in Cayambe, Ecuador. Data presented in the current application is taken from plants produced under commercial growing conditions in Valle de los Chillos, Ecuador and Cayambe, Ecuador.